


Sweet thoughts

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Logurt Week 2015 [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan and Kurt made love for the umpteenth time and they remember all the years together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: After All This Time

They laid on the bed, panting and smiling satisfied. Then they hugged, snuggling against one another. The usual post-sex routine.

It was incredible that after all the years they knew each other and all the times they made love nothing had really changed between them.

Of course they grew up as persons and they did more kinky stuff. Like that time Logan asked Kurt to wear some women’s lingerie and to be whipped, or the time when Nightcrawler asked his lover to tie him to the bed. They had great sex those times. Not that it usually wasn’t great, but sometimes you need something more spicy. But their love never weakened, it was still as strong as ever.

 

Wolverine was caressing the German’s back, dozing off in complete relax. Only the other could do that to him, only him could make Logan sleep peacefully and prevent him from having nightmares. He used to wait for the Elf to fall asleep before leaving the bedroom to go sleep somewhere else in fear he could hurt him by mistake, but he soon realized there was no need to do that.

He still remembered the first time he woke up next to Kurt: the German was watching him, smiling happily. He thanked Logan for staying with him. Obviously they had sex again before breakfast.

 

Kurt was almost purring, his arms wrapped around Wolverine’s waist and his tail around one of his thighs, resting his head next to the other’s. He loved to see him relaxed, it was almost impossible to see outside their bedroom.

He still remembered their first time: none of them was fully sober and in a game of “truth or dare” Nightcrawler dared the other to kiss him. After that… well, let’s just say the game ended and they found themselves in the Canadian’s bedroom. That was when Kurt realized that he loved Logan more than a friend.

 

And there they were, sharing a bedroom and going to dates, and obviously making love. They couldn’t imagine a better life, they couldn’t even think about how a life without their relationship could be.

 

After all this time everything had changed but their love.


End file.
